Raising Rasilons Kid
by Frost the anti social freak
Summary: Well this was just something that piped into my head. The 10th doctor married to Rose. They have a kid of their own, Tobias. But what happiness when the Master comes along with a kid of his own? Well he stole her, but still.
1. Chapter 1

**Just this once I'm going to do a Doctor Who fanfic. It's going to be updated randomly so don't expect regular updates. The doctor is The 10** **th** **and he's married to Rose. I kinda skipped that part. A warning in advance: THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE CRAPPY. I don't own Doctor Who but I own any NEW characters. –Frost**

 **The Doctors POV**

I drove Rose to her mothers from the hospital; she never put our son down. I look at her in the mirror to see her cuddling a little ball of blankets. _Tobias._ Jackie's going to go through the roof. I neglected to mention Rose was pregnant. I took her to a interglatic hospital for most of her pregnancy; mainly to avoid her wrath. She wasn't particularly pleased to be there, interglatic hospitals scare her slightly after the cat/nun encounter. Well, who can blame her? After all she had a thing about cats. So do I but still. Jackie's going to slap me. Then hug me. Or the other way around. No one can tell with her. Oh my, this is going to go badly. She's then going to corner me and start talking about parenthood and how much she loves her grandchild. What if he's not even Human? A baby Time Lord? No, very, very unlikely. Possible but unlikely. It was a fairly normal birth. No he can't be a Time Lord. Well, I'll know for sure when he's eight. I pull up outside the block of flats. I help Rose out of the car and open the doors for her. Tobias is still sleeping. When I ring the doorbell I prepare myself for long lasting suffering. A.K.A; Jackie Tylar. The door opens and I almost run away. When she sees Tobias I see her eye twitch. She pulls Rose in an embrace; nearly crushing him in the process. Then she slaps me. No hug either. She pulls us inside and shuts the door. I go and make coffee, hoping to escape her for a few minutes. When I come back in Jackie is pinching my sons checks and smiling. I can not understand why she's doing this. Is it some strange form of affection? Torture? No not torture or Rose would stop her.

"He's a cutie. Hello, Tobias, hello!"

Jackie says.

Rose smiles and cuddles Tobias up to her," say hello to grandma Jackie."

I almost smile, well until Tobias looks up and says," hellwo." The rest is in baby talk.

Okay, normal birth, not normal child.

Jackie is about to give me the whole speech when I hear a scream, a screech of need. Tobias winces but Rose and Jackie seem not to notice. I hear the scream again and run out of the apartment; Rose hot on my heels. I run outside where there I see. Wait. No. The… The… No not possible. Bad, very bad. The… Master. But I herd a young girls screams. Not that of his.

"Master." I say, trying to control the shaking of my voice.

He does nothing to stop his," Doctor."

Not really the reunion you would expect. I was hoping for no reunion at all. He turns around and stares at me. I notice a few strand of blond hair on his jacket.

"Fancy meeting you here, come to attack us? Revenge?" I ask, the answer the Master would normally give is not what was given in this situation though.

"No. Just getting money. From the….. ATM?" He says while looking at the bank.

A voice beside me whispers," please help me. I'm hidden behind Master's back." No one herd it this time, only me. I walk behind him and he moves to the side; keeping his back facing away from me. This time I move quicker and see a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes staring back at me. She's tall, extremely skinny, about the age of 12 and she's a… Wait she's a Time Lord? Lady. Whatever. The Master pushes her away from him," she is mine. My daughter. I call her… Let me see your tag a moment… B66523481 or for short, Thingy. Say hello, Thingy." He pets her head and moves her towards me.

She takes a breath," salutations, I am B66523481, better known as thingy. My purpose is to make Master money using any and all of my talents. So far these include: singing, dancing, composing, performing, deducing, art, writing and pick-pocketing. I also have a minor ability to face read, use ventriloquism and throw my voice. In return for my work I am fead and if I make over £500 a day, I am allowed to go to my bed without my beating."

What she just said the Master does to her is wrong. On Galifray children are loved and protected. Not exploited and used. Her talents are many but that is no reason to hurt the child if she does not make enough money.

"And, are you a mixed blood or what?" I ask.

"I am of pure blood. I am from the race known as Time Lords. Born on planet Galifray." She replies as if rhymed off.

"Parents?"

"Unknown to me. I was stolen at a young age." She seems sad for a moment before returning to an unemotional façade.

I feel a twinge of pity for the girl. She doesn't even know her own name. I reach out to touch her shoulder and she flinches back, her hands in fists. I touch her hands to move them but she starts to spas out; her eyes glowing a golden colour. She clutches her chest over where her second heart would be and cries out. The Master; noticing this pulls a ball of juice out from his pocket and forces it down her throat. Once she swallows the pain seems to have disappeared. I stare at him trying to work out what just happened. I have a sneaking suspicion though. I pull out my stethoscope and listen to her heart beat.

I glare at him now. The crime committed is unforgivable. To do what he has done, would be the most horrendous, evil crime. Possibly worse than murder. "You… You stopped her second heart from beating. How could you? Answer me that! How?"

He leans against the wall, smirking," well, Doctor, it's a simple chemical compound. Her heart never started to beat in the first place. I couldn't have my obedient little worker going to some academy. So I figured that they wouldn't want someone with one fully functional heart. It's only suspended, eventually it'll start up and I will give her more. This is all she eats and drinks, all of it. Of course it's a massive crime and it'll be more painful than torture before slow painful death, but still. I have my worker, my worker makes money and I get rich. Who would want to give that up?"

The man has gone insane. Well, insaner. This is going to end.

"Rose! Take Tobias and go inside. Be back in a minute." I call.

I take this moment to look inside the young girls mind. I am aware that she, on her own, has the ability to walk among minds as well. And of course she is using it. I then discover a most startling fact among all the closed doors of her mind. She got landed with the most powerful Time Lord (apart from myself) as her father.

"Master, child into the TARDIS, now." I say.

The child is already walking towards me but the Master is staying still. The child sings a few words and the Master follows; helpless to resist her. I myself am tempted to do whatever she wishes. She has the most beautiful voice in all of the universe. So innocent and pure. She had sung something from an opera. If I recall correctly. But it's hazy already, like an old memory. It seemed like nothing mattered apart from her voice.

I was never allowed to return to Galifray without a reason. A good one at that. But this is as good as it gets when discussing reasons. I tell the child to put her finger on the scanner thingy. Then the TARDIS powers up and we are traveling through the time vortex.

"Wheee!" She calls out as we are thrown around the TARDIS. I give her a strange look as I cling to the console. Kids.

When we land I untie the Master (I believe that the child tied him up) and step outside. I was expecting to see red grass and snow topped mountains, not the inside of the council room. I realise that the Master is still gagged and I quickly untie it before noticing who was standing before me; Ralison. The girls father.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Doctor Who. No matter how much I want to. WARNING: I HAVE NO ABILITY TO SPELL. AT ALL. SO PLEASE CORRECT MY HIDEOUS SPELLING AND GRAMMAR.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Doctors POV**

Rassillon stares us down. I forgot how unpleasant this man could be. He raises his eyebrows at us.

"Lord Doctor, Lord Master, child. What brings you here? You were not to return without a good reason." He says. Did he not get that I really have a reason. My TARDIS is programmed not to be able to come unless given proof of a reason. My head throbs and it looks like the Master's does too. I massage my temples and grit my teeth. Damn Gallifraian telepathy. It comes in useful but after you've spent years away you become used to a quiet mind; not 50 billion Time Lords chatting away in your brain. Rassillon rolls his eyes at us as if to say," _baby._ " The Master seems to have it worse; he's leaning against the TARDIS, massaging his whole forehead. I hear him muttering," ow. Ow ow ow. Ah. Pain."

"Apologies for butting in on you like this, but I have a bit of a situation." I say. Trying to restore my wounded pride. And failing miserably.

I think I'm in the past. As in my time there is no Galifray. Maybe not tell them that.

"I think I have something that belongs to you. Well, someone." I move the child forward. She doesn't continue to walk so her heels just grind into the marble floor, invoking a loud squeak. She turns her head to the Master, who signals her to walk. She bows her head and walks forward. Rassillon puts his fingers to her temples. She doesn't scan his mind, she seems to recognise that Rassillon is not to be messed around with. She looks like she's wincing and shuddering, he appears to be hurting her. I would stop him, but at that same moment the Master collapses, groaning. I figure Rassillon would be finished soon so I pick up my former friend and lean him on my shoulder. I think he's passed out. It must be the constant 'drumming' that he here's. Combined with having to deal with the telepathic link. Effectively rendering him unconscious. The thing is; he would have been to Gallifrey more often. After all he needed supplies for Rassillon's child and he wasn't banned. So why is he lying on my shoulder unconscious and not the other way around. The 'drumming' can't be that bad. Hmmm…

"An excellent question. Why is he passed out when he's so used to bring back home? He's been spotted around the streets of Arcadia monthly." Rassillon says as he walks down towards me.

"How much of that did you hear?" Please say very little. Please, please, please. He would of figured out that the girl was his, but still, my amazing powers of deduction are for no one. Just a hobby. For when I get bored. Wait. Why am I explaining my reasons for asking a question to myself? Oh yes! Because Rassillon can hear every word I think. And now I can't curse in a different language because Time Lords can speak every language. Now I've kind of floated away from the subject of mental discussion. Well done Doctor(!)

"Most of it actually. But, even if she is mine, I don't want her. Even if she's pure Time Lord, to us she is still an infant. You know that only one heart beats. So she is not classed as one of us. Not yet. The Master's tampering could of killed her and I thank you for stopping this crime. He will be punished accordingly. You must stay on Gallifrey while she grows though. You will be her father. Your son and human wife must stay on Earth. You may go down and collect any belongings you may have. Regular visits to Earth will be permitted. Oh and Doctor, that is an order."

So taking time to let that sink in. Was I just forced into adopting a child? Processing…. Yeah. Yes I was. So what am I meant to do? I met this child no more than a half hour ago and now I'm her guardian. Heck, she doesn't even have a name. Poor girl. Her own father doesn't even want her. An order is an order. Part of me wants to keep the girl and yet the other wants to pretend it was all a dream and raise Tobias. Well what if I do my duty and then pop back in time too 10 minutes after I left. Continue on like normal. Only on Earth there will only be me. The Master isn't my friend anymore and spends his time planet hopping so his presence will be vague. So after spending a long period of time over here I will adapt. But on Earth it will be weird having just silence. I guess I must do as I'm told however I don't have to like it. I'll also have to give her a name. Before she chooses one herself. No choice. She too old to go to the Academy. I guess I'll just have to train her myself. And deal with her withering in pain for two weeks. The Master is picked up off my shoulder by someone. I take the girl from Rassillon and nod my head slightly. We'll just live in the TARDIS. I view it as my home. Or at least a piece of home. I'll park it a few minutes out from the high-city. On a hill of something. There's bound to be hills. Oh, it's been too long. If there aren't any hills, I'll park on a mountain.

Once I find a hill. Which surprisingly enough I did. I give the girl some food. Unfortunately the Master rarely gave her food, when he did apparently it was only soup. So I had to tell her how to eat roast beef. She caught on quite quickly. I leave the TARDIS for sometime, needing to think. I won't go visit Rose. She'll try to get me to leave the girl here. So I'll just appear 5 minutes after I left, and no one will be any the wiser. Second order of business: naming her. Her name will have to be at least remotely Gallifrayen sounding. Asheyia? Aleisha? Taeogarri? No wait that's a boys name. I think I like Asheyia more. Asheyia she is then. I walk back in to find that she is not in the console room. Then she must have gone to her own.

I walk down 5 corridors to find the room I'm looking for. I open the door just a crack and her sing. But it's the Masters favourite. I never expected to hear the full version, I didn't particularly want to. But there she is, singing the most ridiculous Earth song ever herd by Time Lord ears.

 _It's not easy having yourself a good time,_

 _Greasing up those bets and betters,_

 _Watching out they don't four letters_

 _Fucking kiss you both at the same time,_

 _Smells-like something I've forgotten,_

 _Curled up died and now it's rotten_

 _I'm not a gangster tonight,_

 _Don't want to be a bad guy,_

 _I'm just a loner baby,_

 _And now you've gotten in my way_

 _I can't decide whether you should live or die,_

 _Oh you'll probably go to heaven,_

 _Please don't hang your head and cry,_

 _No wonder why,_

 _My heart is dead inside,_

 _Cold and hard and petrified,_

 _Lock the doors and close the blinds,_

 _We're going for a ride_

 _It's a bitch convincing people to like you,_

 _If I stop now call me a quitter,_

 _If cats were lies you'd be a litter_

 _Pleasing everyone isn't like you,_

 _Dancing jigs until I'm cripple,_

 _Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

 _I've got to hand it to you,_

 _You've played by all the same rules,_

 _It takes the truth to fool me,_

 _And now you've made me angry_

 _I can't decide whether you should live or die,_

 _Oh you'll probably go to heaven,_

 _Please don't hang your head and cry,_

 _No wonder why,_

 _My heart is dead inside,_

 _Cold and hard and petrified,_

 _Lock the doors and close the blinds,_

 _We're going for a ride_

 _Oh I could throw you in the lake,_

 _Or feed you poisoned birthday cake,_

 _I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when your gone,_

 _Oh I could bury you alive,_

 _But you might crawl out with a knife,_

 _And kill me when I'm sleeping,_

 _That's why,_

 _I can't decide whether you should live or die,_

 _Oh you'd probably go to heaven,_

 _Please don't hang your head and cry,_

 _No wonder why,_

 _My heart is dead inside,_

 _Cold and hard and petrified,_

 _Lock the doors and close the blinds,_

 _We're going for a ride._

I knock on the door and come in.

"Hi, I've come up for a name for you. How do you like Asheyia?"

She thinks about this for a second before nodding." Very much, sir. Thank you for the food."

I smile," your welcome. My names the Doctor not sir."

She nods again before wincing as if in pain," well, Doctor. I think there's something wrong with me. I am in a lot of PAIN! Ahhhhh!"

I take her too the medical room. Even though there's nothing I can do for her.

 **I Can't Decide belongs to the Scissor Sisters, not me.**

 **Review!**


End file.
